dimensional demons counter parts
by digi next gen
Summary: the yu-boys (as past not present) meets an exorcist named yukio and meet kids that share the same face as them and the girls they love willt they find their way home or zarc plus kaya will have control? rated t for cursing and blood some nudity
1. Chapter 1

hey** guys it's me!-me**

**oh brother why did we get this?-yuna**

**that's why i like that green head-yuri**

**it's yuna! not green head!-yuna*punches yuri in the back of his head.***

**that's why i like my daughter!-yugo**

***sighs*this is going to be not good-yuka**

**dad this is not going to end well-yumiko**

**i agree-yuto**

**well let's feel the beat!-yuki**

**and swing into action!-yuya**

**and give dark rituals!-yuta*everyone shudders around her but yuri and yuzuki***

**she does not own yugioh arc v or blue exocrist-yuka **

**only my ocs!-me**

* * *

**now we have advance fight duel an the famous dueltainer sakaki yuya and link and ritual parade people has fun for this.**

yugioh awakened fan op 1 adventure

why do i have this feeling for adventure?(yuki looks up with with her dad)

even this feeling makes me want to go out(yuna and yugo rides their own duel runner.)

i can't help it i really want to go.(yuri looks at his daughter worried for something.)

even we try runnin to it but stops us(yuto and yumiko summons their own rebellion dragons against a dark something.)

it a time to go!(yuka rides her cracking link dragon to the sky.)

it not the problem we push forward even if thing stop us, it's time for adventure!(yuta step out and sneers at them all)

even if we go for it!(their dragon attacks in each duel.)

* * *

somewhere...

"*groan* what the heck happened?"yuya got up and looked around till he saw yuto on the ground so did yuri and yugo,but he saw six girls one had black hair with a red streak just like may but has an appendage like him she has a red shirt with his ace odd-eyes pendulum dragon she has a jacket that is on her shoulders,black and red tights her shoe are red and black with yellow highlights has red googles with yellow lens one had a dragon on it and had headphones they look like may headphones she opened her eyes they was amber red with hints of crimson same color as his eyes she has an black duel disk.

"what the heck happened?"she asked. yuya handed his hand to her."hey what's your name?" she look at him for a sec."my name is yuki sakaki."yuki said. yuya got shocked by this did he had a sister that he didn't know."well my name is yuya sakaki."he said. this also shocked her and she thought that's she's in the past."well i hate to break this to you. but your my dad."she said.

then yuri woke up."man i was just dueling those xyz duelist i love hurt those guys!"yuri said till he turned to a girl with two toned pink hair like yuri and a ponytail in the back like serena she wear she wears a simple blue jacket unbutton,a yellow t-shirt where her deck case is, violet tights wears purple shoe with blue stripe has a violet duel disk."where is yuta i'm so going to duel her!" she yelled very pissed.

"who are you?"yuri asked."yuzuki!"yuki yelled. yuzuki looked at yuki very annoyed."what?"yuzuki asked."where are we or did yuna did it?"yuki asked."i didn't use my power to use her i think yuna teleported us to some other dimension."hey there a duel runner right there with a girl right beside it."yugo said. they a saw a girl with rin green hair blue bangs a braid ponytail she wearing a blue turbo outfit with green highlights her duel runner is pink with green stripes with blue tints.

"*groan* i feel like hell ever since that weird dimensional crossover thing with speedwing."yuna said. she opened her eyes they look like yugo eyes."okay one why do you have my eye color? two who are you?"yugo asked. "well since you asked banana head."yuna asked. "hey it yugo not banana head! green head!"yugo yelled with the tick mark.

this also ticked her off."my name is yuna! not green head!"yuna yelled while punching yugo in the face."well they're both hotheads with tempers."yuri muttered. yuto woke up."man that was some weird thing going on."yuto said waking up till he saw a girl with purple hair with black bangs she has her hair down her eyes are grey. she wears a grey shirt with black stripe going through violet star on her shirt,purple pants with grey highlights,brown shoes with purple laces she has grey fingerless gloves with a symbol on it and has a black shredded cape on her shirt she has a violet duel disk.

"are you with ritual dimension?"she asked."no are you with academia?"he asked."nope i'm from xyz dimension and my name is yumiko obsidian."yumiko said. "well than if we're on the same page then what happened the academia and my name is yuto."yuto said."well after the dimensional war another started 15 years later when academia lost we found out about two more dimensions link and ritual one was trying to reborn a chaos and the other wanted to stop it so we joined with fusion sending my dad to a guy name yuri he even bring me along but when i saw him i was shocked to see two dads but they looked different but has the same face while being in fusion dimension i left to find my friend norboru but i found an mystrious guy and dueled that guy and she does ritual summons and i found out that she look like me then i don't remember rest and her name was yuta.

"hey yuna want a duel?"yugo asked. her eyes sparkled at the word duel."heck yeah!"she yelled. yumiko facepalmed at her lack of seriousness."well get on your d-wheel!"yugo said. yugo and yuna both got on their d-wheels and said.

"duel!"

**"duel mode activated."both their duel runners said activating their duel blade yugo was green yuna was blue.**

yuna:4000 lp

yugo:4000 lp

"you go first yuna!"yugo said.

"draw! i summon speedmal hawk!"yuna said. a hawk with jet wings and armor with green feathers appeared on the field while yuna took a left turn yugo was following her.

(1600 atk)

"nice monster!"yugo said. but yuna was going to show better that she tell him."it not my ace you'll see him in a couple turns or even one."yuna said.

"then i activate speedmal hawk special ability i can discard one of my cards to my graveyard and i can summon one tuner monster from my deck and i summon speedmal rev wolf."she said. a grey fur with an car engine on it's back.

(0 atk)

"so your tuning then."yugo said. "nope not yet."yuna said."then i end my turn with two facedowns."yuna said. she took a left down a curb then made her d-wheel jump over yugo d-wheel. that amazed him.

"now draw! i summon speedroid double yo yo in a attack mode!"yugo said. "then i summon speedroid tri eyed dice!"yugo said."then i tune level 3 speedroid double yo yo with my speedroid tri eyed dice t syncro summon! beat those wings up to bring a whirlwind of destruction! i syncro summon clearwing syncro dragon!"yugo chanted.

(2500 atk)

yuya card glowed in his deck and he checked it out and saw it was odd eyes and found on yugo d-wheel again.

a dragon with green wings without legs and has black and white scales it was awesome to see yugo have clearwing."now i end my turn with a facedown."yugo said.

"nice chant and i guess that i have to bring my ace out then."yuna said."draw! i tune my level 4 speedmal hawk with my level 5 speeedmal rev wolf.

"show who the fastest dragon around,then strike enemies when come across i call the fastest one i syncro summon level 9 speedwing syncro dragon!"yuna chanted.

(2400 atk.)

a dragon with metal blue wings white and pink strips scales it has no legs like clear wing and it arms was cover in metal.

then yuki card glowed then she found herself in yuna d-wheel looking very confused.

"okay i use speedwing special ability i can destroy one monster a lower level than my speedwing! wings of destruction! oh it deal damage it the monster based on it atk points "yuna/yuki yelled. and it wings opened up and bullets came out of it yuya saw an action card and rev up the d-wheel and caught it on the roof.

"i use the action card half away i take half of damage which is 1500 damage and clearwing don't get destroyed."yugo/yuya said. yugo screamed while getting hit with those bullets.

(yugo lp:4000-1500=3500)

"now i end my turn with a facedown."yuna said having two facedown.

"my turn! draw! i use the spell card tuning up! it allows me to have half of your attack points and make some of them mines!"yugo/yuya said.

"now attack! with whirlwind helldive slasher!"yugo/yuya yelled.

"now i activate the trapcard no speed! this card take 200 of mines and yours life points and it cuts your attack in half!"yuna/yuki said as she got hit.

(clear wing atk 1500.)

(yuna lp:4000-1500=3500)

"i end my turn with a facedown."yugo/yuya said.

"my turn draw! i summon speed-"yuna was about to finish but got cut off by clearwing and speedwing roaring.

"the hell?"yuna/yuki said.

then they attacked each other clearwing attacked with it normal move then speed dodged it and attacked with hell speed tackle it glowed blue then spin around and attack at lightspeed.

"the hell!?"yuna said.

"hey why you sayin the hell for?"yumiko said.

"umm check your card."yuna/yuki said looking at her glowing deckcase.

"oh god she telling me i need to duel yuto."yumiko said.

"wait you can understand your duel monster?"yuto asked.

"yeah i can she help me with some stuff."yumiko said.

"okay let duel!"yuto said.

"yeah let's duel."yumiko said.

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter-me**

**you dumbass-yumiko and yuna**

**seriously you can't leave anyone in wonder-yuya**

**hey then get out!-me**

***gasp*-all of them**

**your rude to your characters-yuto**

**my bad i'll take you guys to a awesome plac****e-me**

**okay!-all of them**

* * *

yugioh awakened ending 1 starlight

it's one beautiful night to go for it(yuki sits down with her dad so did yuna,yuzuki,and yumiko plus yuka and and yuta.)

even if one night to relax it's so bright tonight(they all look at the night sky.)

it's great to never give up(yugo and yuna rides their duel runner while yuri and yuzuki plus yuto and yumiko rides their dragons at night plus yuka and yuta looks at the night sky.)

i will go for even it take me a few days!(it shows a picture of all of them standing together.)

and one night relax at this meteor shower tonight(they all look at the night sky.)

i will go for it!(they all walk with each other holding each other hands.)


	2. Chapter 2

hey** guys it's me!-me**

**oh brother why did we get this?-yuna**

**that's why i like that green head-yuri**

**it's yuna! not green head!-yuna*punches yuri in the back of his head.***

**that's why i like my daughter!-yugo**

***sighs*this is going to be not good-yuka**

**dad this is not going to end well-yumiko**

**i agree-yuto**

**well let's feel the beat!-yuki**

**and swing into action!-yuya**

**and give dark rituals!-yuta*everyone shudders around her but yuri and yuzuki***

**she does not own yugioh arc v or blue exocrist-yuka **

**only my ocs!-me**

* * *

**now we have advance fight duel an the famous dueltainer sakaki yuya and link and xyz parad**

yugioh awakened fan op 1 adventure

* * *

somewhere...

"*groan* what the heck happened?"yuya got up and looked around till he saw yuto on the ground so did yuri and yugo,but he saw six girls one had black hair with a red streak just like may but has an appendage like him she has a red shirt with his ace odd-eyes pendulum dragon she has a jacket that is on her shoulders,black and red tights her shoe are red and black with yellow highlights has red googles with yellow lens one had a dragon on it and had headphones they look like may headphones she opened her eyes they was amber red with hints of crimson same color as his eyes she has an black duel disk.

"what the heck happened?"she asked. yuya handed his hand to her."hey what's your name?" she look at him for a sec."my name is yuki sakaki."yuki said. yuya got shocked by this did he had a sister that he didn't know."well my name is yuya sakaki."he said. this also shocked her and she thought that's she's in the past."well i hate to break this to you. but your my dad."she said.

then yuri woke up."man i was just dueling those xyz duelist i love hurt those guys!"yuri said till he turned to a girl with two toned pink hair like yuri and a ponytail in the back like serena she wear she wears a simple blue jacket unbutton,a yellow t-shirt where her deck case is, violet tights wears purple shoe with blue stripe has a violet duel disk."where is yuta i'm so going to duel her!" she yelled very pissed.

"who are you?"yuri asked."yuzuki!"yuki yelled. yuzuki looked at yuki very annoyed."what?"yuzuki asked."where are we or did yuna did it?"yuki asked."i didn't use my power to use her i think yuna teleported us to some other dimension."hey there a duel runner right there with a girl right beside it."yugo said. they a saw a girl with rin green hair blue bangs a braid ponytail she wearing a blue turbo outfit with green highlights her duel runner is pink with green stripes with blue tints.

"*groan* i feel like hell ever since that weird dimensional crossover thing with speedwing."yuna said. she opened her eyes they look like yugo eyes."okay one why do you have my eye color? two who are you?"yugo asked. "well since you asked banana head."yuna asked. "hey it yugo not banana head! green head!"yugo yelled with the tick mark.

this also ticked her off."my name is yuna! not green head!"yuna yelled while punching yugo in the face."well they're both hotheads with tempers."yuri muttered. yuto woke up."man that was some weird thing going on."yuto said waking up till he saw a girl with purple hair with black bangs she has her hair down her eyes are grey. she wears a grey shirt with black stripe going through violet star on her shirt,purple pants with grey highlights,brown shoes with purple laces she has grey fingerless gloves with a symbol on it and has a black shredded cape on her shirt she has a violet duel disk.

"are you with ritual dimension?"she asked."no are you with academia?"he asked."nope i'm from xyz dimension and my name is yumiko obsidian."yumiko said. "well than if we're on the same page then what happened the academia and my name is yuto."yuto said."well after the dimensional war another started 15 years later when academia lost we found out about two more dimensions link and ritual one was trying to reborn a chaos and the other wanted to stop it so we joined with fusion sending my dad to a guy name yuri he even bring me along but when i saw him i was shocked to see two dads but they looked different but has the same face while being in fusion dimension i left to find my friend norboru but i found an mystrious guy and dueled that guy and she does ritual summons and i found out that she look like me then i don't remember rest and her name was yuta.

"hey yuna want a duel?"yugo asked. her eyes sparkled at the word duel."heck yeah!"she yelled. yumiko facepalmed at her lack of seriousness."well get on your d-wheel!"yugo said. yugo and yuna both got on their d-wheels and said.

"duel!"

**"duel mode activated."both their duel runners said activating their duel blade yugo was green yuna was blue.**

yuna:4000 lp

yugo:4000 lp

"you go first yuna!"yugo said.

"draw! i summon speedmal hawk!"yuna said. a hawk with jet wings and armor with green feathers appeared on the field while yuna took a left turn yugo was following her.

(1600 atk)

"nice monster!"yugo said. but yuna was going to show better that she tell him."it not my ace you'll see him in a couple turns or even one."yuna said.

"then i activate speedmal hawk special ability i can discard one of my cards to my graveyard and i can summon one tuner monster from my deck and i summon speedmal rev wolf."she said. a grey fur with an car engine on it's back.

(0 atk)

"so your tuning then."yugo said. "nope not yet."yuna said."then i end my turn with two facedowns."yuna said. she took a left down a curb then made her d-wheel jump over yugo d-wheel. that amazed him.

"now draw! i summon speedroid double yo yo in a attack mode!"yugo said. "then i summon speedroid tri eyed dice!"yugo said."then i tune level 3 speedroid double yo yo with my speedroid tri eyed dice t syncro summon! beat those wings up to bring a whirlwind of destruction! i syncro summon clearwing syncro dragon!"yugo chanted.

(2500 atk)

yuya card glowed in his deck and he checked it out and saw it was odd eyes and found on yugo d-wheel again.

a dragon with green wings without legs and has black and white scales it was awesome to see yugo have clearwing."now i end my turn with a facedown."yugo said.

"nice chant and i guess that i have to bring my ace out then."yuna said."draw! i tune my level 4 speedmal hawk with my level 5 speeedmal rev wolf.

"show who the fastest dragon around,then strike enemies when come across i call the fastest one i syncro summon level 9 speedwing syncro dragon!"yuna chanted.

(2400 atk.)

a dragon with metal blue wings white and pink strips scales it has no legs like clear wing and it arms was cover in metal.

then yuki card glowed then she found herself in yuna d-wheel looking very confused.

"okay i use speedwing special ability i can destroy one monster a lower level than my speedwing! wings of destruction! oh it deal damage it the monster based on it atk points "yuna/yuki yelled. and it wings opened up and bullets came out of it yuya saw an action card and rev up the d-wheel and caught it on the roof.

"i use the action card half away i take half of damage which is 1500 damage and clearwing don't get destroyed."yugo/yuya said. yugo screamed while getting hit with those bullets.

(yugo lp:4000-1500=3500)

"now i end my turn with a facedown."yuna said having two facedown.

"my turn! draw! i use the spell card tuning up! it allows me to have half of your attack points and make so of them mines!"yugo/yuya said.

"now attack! with whirlwind helldive slasher!"yugo/yuya yelled.

"now i activate the trapcard no speed! this card take 200 of mines and yours life points and it cuts your attack in half!"yuna/yuki said as she got hit.

(clear wing atk 1500.)

(yuna lp:4000-1500=3500)

"i end my turn with a facedown."yugo/yuya said.

"my turn draw! i summon speed-"yuna was about to finish but got cut off by clerwing and speedwing roaring.

"the hell?"yuna/yuki said.

then they attacked each other clearwing attacked with it normal move then speed dodged it and attacked with hell speed tackle it glowed blue then spin around and attack at lightspeed.

"the hell!?"yuna said.

"hey why you sayin the hell for?"yumiko said.

"umm check your card."yuna/yuki said looking at her glowing deckcase.

"oh god she telling me i need to duel yuto."yumiko said.

"wait you can understand your duel monster?"yuto asked.

"yeah i can she help me with some stuff."yumiko said.

"okay let duel!"yuto said.

"yeah let's duel."yumiko said.

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter-me**

**you dumbass-yumiko and yuna**

**seriously you can't leave anyone in wonder-yuya**

**hey then get out!-me**

***gasp*-all of them**

**your rude to your characters-yuto**

**my bad i'll take you guys to a awesome plac****e-me**

**okay!-all of them**


End file.
